1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a water discharge handling system for use with a washing machine and, more particularly, to a system for conducting the discharged water to a utility tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,241 discloses a water discharge and suds saver system for connecting an automatic washing machine to a utility tub. As disclosed in the patent, a water discharge hose from the washing machine extends to a fixture in the utility tub while a second hose attached to the fixture is selectively placed directly above or away from an opening at the top of an upstanding tube connected to a drain in the utility tub. Soapy water from the washing machine can be saved for reuse by directing it away from the opening of the upstanding tube and into the tub. All rinse water and soapy water not to be saved is disposed of by directing it into the opening of the upstanding tube and into the drain. An inlet hose extends from a second fixture in the utility tub to the bottom of the tub. A hose extends from the second fixture to the washing machine to conduct the soapy water saved in the utility tub to the washing machine.
Another similar water discharge handling and suds saver system is available from E. L. Mustee and Sons, Inc. in Cleveland, Ohio under the name Handiflo.RTM.. This system performs the same discharge and suds saver functions as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,241 but with only a single fixture connected to the utility tub.
Recently manufactured washing machines typically do not include a suds saver feature which is necessary to the operation of the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,241. For example, recently manufactured washing machines having a suds saver feature represent less than five percent of the washing machines marketed in the United States, whereas, the suds saver feature was previously included on up to forty percent of the washing machines marketed in the United States.